Madrina magica ¿sustituta? 2: el nuevo plan
by ylc
Summary: Mientras Cosmo y Wanda siguen indispuestos, Cosme continua cuidando a Timmmy y le tiene una nueva sorpresa romantica! Tmb, Norm esta de vuelta y listo para vengarse! Y MamaCosma y Don Papi le hacen una visita a sus hijos! CxW, ACxAW, TxV, TxT
1. Un mal embotellado

Madrina mágica…¿sustituta? 2.

Jaja, soy tan creativa para los títulos… En fin, esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfic de los padrinos mágicos. Ojala les guste.

Una vez más, los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Un mal embotellado.

Jurgen Von Stangulo estaba en su casa, tratando de quitarse un espantoso dolor de cabeza. No estaba seguro de porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir… y eso lo molestaba. Y mucho.

Por otro lado, su esposa estaba muy preocupada por él. El padrino no había comido ni dormido nada en los últimos días. Y lo que era peor, cuando el hada de los dientes le había sugerido que golpeara a Binky para animarse, Jurgen había dicho "no estoy de humor". Eso no era normal.

-Quizás deberías ir al doctor, cariño- dijo la hada de los dientes, por tercera ocasión en ese día. Aunque sabía que Jurgen iba a ignorarla.

-No es necesario- murmuro el padrino mágico- creo que ya se que es lo que me pasa. ¿Recuerdas esa ley mágica que acaban de aprobar?

La chica la recordaba perfectamente. La semana anterior había sido aprobada una nueva Regla para los seres mágicos. Según ésta, todo genio quedaba liberado, durante un mes, para hacer lo que quisiera, sin verse obligado a cumplir los deseos de nadie (aunque los genios eran conocidos por hacer trampa en cada deseo que les pedían)

Por otro lado, la misma regla había declarado el mes de Marzo como el mes del Pixie, lo que significaba que durante todo el mes, los pixies eran libres de conceder deseos a los niños y controlar mundo mágico. Aunque aun faltaban 4 meses para Marzo, era muy evidente que Jurgen no estaba complacido con ese arreglo.

-Se que parece una reglas muy tontas y riesgosas- comento la hada de los dientes- sin embargo, no veo porque te preocupas tanto…

-Pues… es que al día siguiente me encontré con Sanderson y su jefe, tú sabes, ese par de pixies que han tratado de apoderarse de mundo mágico tantas veces… y que casi lo han logrado con ayuda de Turner y sus padrinos…

Parecía que la explicación de Jurgen iba a quedarse ahí, pero su esposa lo animo a continuar.

-Pues… no lo se, les he mencionado que Cosmo y Wanda están "temporalmente indispuestos" y que Cosme esta a cargo de Timmy Turner y… bueno, me ha parecido que tal vez planeen algo para "alargar permanentemente" el mes del Pixie y tal parece que alguna vez ayudaron a Cosme en alguno de sus planes y he pensado que…

-Pero Jurgen- lo interrumpió la hada de los dientes- ¿no te parece que te estas preocupando de mas? Cosme estará medio sicótica, pero no arriesgara su libertad mientras su hermano y Wanda están "indispuestos"… bueno, eso creo yo…

Jurgen parecía no estar muy convencido. Pero de pronto, su rostro se ilumino.

-Tengo una idea…- murmuro, sonriente.

* * *

La última vez que Norm había intentado vengarse de Timmy Turner sus planes habían resultado… infructuosos. Ahora, sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa ley mágica, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera durante un mes, lo que significaba que no dependería de los deseos de un amo para vengarse.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, el genio vagaba por las calles de Dimsdale. Según se había enterado, los padrinos de Turner habían tenido una "emergencia medica" y habían sido sustituidos por una hada. Norm había escuchado una conversación al respecto entre Jurgen y un pixie, sin embargo no se había detenido a escuchar quien era esta "suplente"

-Hey, Turner- saludo el genio, apareciendo en la habitación del niño- he venido a hacerte una visita.

-¡Hola Norm!- saludo un alegre Cosmo, que se encontraba fuera de su pecera, jugando a las cartas con Timmy y AC (volveré a esa notación, es mucho mas corta)

-Eh… ¿no se suponía que tu y Wanda…?- pregunto un perplejo Norm

-Noche de chicas- anuncio AC, mientras tomaba una carta- cada mes se reúnen para hablar tontería y media y nos sacan del castillo… al menos hasta que decidan que quieren comer algo.

-Pero yo… Turner… venganza…- Norm estaba teniendo muchos problemas para elaborar oraciones coherentes.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo una sonriente Cosme, mientras salía de la pecera- ¡las chicas quieren un… pay-tarta-pastel-galleta o algo así!

La joven madrina sonreía exageradamente, mientras su hermano y antihermano suspiraban. Era hora de volver con sus parejas y escucharlas quejarse de lo mal que se sentían y correr a cumplir sus "caprichos alimenticios" ,como ahora los llamaban.

Ambos desaparecieron, dejando a un entristecido Timmy. Cada vez que su madrina y su antimadrina decidían tener "una noche de chicas" el muchacho podía ver a Cosmo y se libraba de Cosme, que seguía empeñada en cumplir sus deseos según su propia interpretación. Pero la diversión duraba muy poco…

-Bueno, Timothy, es hora de dormir…

-¿Cosme?

La madrina sustituta se percato por primera vez de la presencia de Norm. El genio la observaba en una mezcla de estupefacción, embelesamiento y terror.

-¡Norm, querido!- grito la chica, volando a su lado y colgándose de su cuello- ¡que alegría verte!, escucha, de verdad iba a llamarte después de nuestra cita, pero Jurgen me atrapo y me envió al antimundo y…

-¡¿Se conocen?!- pregunto Timmy, sintiendo que estaba perdiéndose de algo importante.

-¿Conocernos?- dijo Cosme, sonriendo- ¡salimos juntos! Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo… creo que la nuestra fue una desastrosa relación…

-Ni que lo digas-murmuro Norm- niño, debo decir que tu nueva madrina es aun peor que yo concediendo deseos. Dicen que los genios somos los seres mágicos mas tramposos. Quien lo asegura no ha conocido a Cosme.

Cosme sonrió complacida. Timmy trataba de decidir que era lo que le estaba causando tanta sorpresa de la situación. Si el hecho de que Norm estuviera ahi, el hecho de que conociera a su madrina o el que "hubieran salido juntos"

-Si, bueno, eso ya lo he notado- comento el chico, con cierta indecisión.

-Bueno, Turner, la verdad, yo planeaba vengarme de ti pero… en vista de tu nueva madrina… yo diría que ya tienes bastante con tener que aguantarla.

Una cachetada resonó con fuerza en varios metros a la redonda. La mejilla de Norm estaba roja ahí donde Cosme acababa de golpearlo y la hada tenía cara de estar muy molesta.

-¡No permitiré que me hables así!- alego ella, pero con una sonrisa que le hizo sospechar a Timmy que no estaba tan molesta como aparentaba. No obstante, el niño estaba un tanto intranquilo. La aparición de Norm no podía presagiar nada bueno. Además¡quien sabe que malévolos planes podría idear Cosme con la ayuda del genio...!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en mundo mágico, Jurgen estaba decidido a poner en práctica su nuevo plan. Cierto, no había podido evitar que esa ley que apoyaba a los pixies o los genios fuera aprobada. Pero podía evitar que Sanderson y su jefe encontraran apoyo en el mundo humano.

-¿Diga?- pregunto una dulce voz femenina, una vez que el padrino hubo llamado a la puerta.

-Hola, AntiCosme- saludo él, sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció un hada, muy parecida a Cosme, pero con el cabello de un verde mas oscuro y, aunque era una antimadrina, su piel no era azul, sino de un color carne muy oscuro.

-¡Jurgen, querido!- saludo la chica, con una voz melosa, sonriendo con una dulzura e inocencia que jamás lograría igualar Cosme- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- agrego, mientras lo saludaba de beso en ambas mejillas.

-Lamento molestaste, AntiCosme. Sin duda estarás ocupada… escuche que estas tratando de hacer que se apruebe esa ley que permite enviar a los padrinos mágicos malvados permanentemente al antimundo y…

-Liberar a su opuestos, si- concluyo ella, sonriendo aun mas- hay tantos antipadrinos como yo, Jurgen. ¡Fue tan horrible, vivir tantos años en el antimundo, siendo yo tan bondadosa, mientras que mi malvada opuesta estaba libre, en mundo mágico!- su tono era cordial, y encantador, pero una mirada mas de cerca, rebelaba una ira contenida y una afán de venganza.

-Si, lo se- alego él, quitándole importancia al tema- es por eso que estoy aquí…

-¿Quieres que utilice a Cosme como mi primera prueba?- ahora, su mirada reflejaba una gran malicia- estaría encantada, Jurgen. Si la llevas al juzgado el próximo martes…- prosiguió, verificando en su agenda.

-En realidad, AntiCosme, tu opuesta esta en el mundo humano…

-¡¡¡¡¿Enelmundohumano?!!!!- grito la antimadrina, tan rápido que Jurgen casi no la entendió- ¡¡¡¡¿Ha escapado?!!!!

-Por desgracia, no. Esta haciendo "servicio comunitario", cuidando al ahijado de Cosmo y Wanda, mientras ellos están "indispuestos"

AntiCosme frunció el entrecejo, pues no estaba entendiendo nada. Por lo que Jurgen decidió explicarle lo que había pasado en los últimos meses

* * *

¡Listo! Ahí esta el primer capitulo de la secuela. Lamento si las leyes suenan completamente irreales, si, se que probablemente eso nunca pasaría, pero es necesario para la trama.

Por favor, dejen su "reviews" y díganme que les gustaría que pasara. Ya tengo una idea de hacia donde va esta historia. O por lo menos, de con quien emparejare a Timmy para esta historia… pero, de todos modos, aun hay cosas que no se como iran. Apreciare su ayuda. Mil gracias!!!


	2. Visitas

Madrina mágica… ¿sustituta? 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Ojala les guste, una vez mas, los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman

* * *

Capitulo 2

Visitas.

Al día siguiente, Timmy estaba en la escuela, escuchando a Crocker divagar acerca de los padrinos mágicos y de cómo un día atraparía alguno. Cosme había insistido en acompañarlo y en ese momento se hallaba convertida en un lapicero de un lindo color verde agua. A su lado, convertido en borrador, estaba Norm. El porque el genio había accedido a acompañar al chico y aun no intentaba vengarse de él, era todo un misterio para el niño.

-Eh, Norm- murmuro Timmy, muy bajito, para evitar que su maestro lo oyera- ¿no deberías estar en tu lámpara esperando que alguien la encuentre o algo así?

-No, Turner- alego el genio; aunque parecía estar de malhumor, parecía aterrado de lo que Cosme le haría si no se portaba "medianamente amable" con su ahijado- según una nueva ley mágica, tengo derecho a estar en el mundo humano y hacer lo que yo quiera… durante un mes.

-Oh, ya veo- prosiguió el niño- y… ¿piensas pasar todo ese tiempo aquí, conmigo?

-Mi plan era simple. Vengarme y marcharme a conquistar Canadá. Pero tu madrina insistió en que me quedara contigo y… aquí entre nosotros- continuo, bajando la voz al mínimo y asegurándose de que Cosme estuviera entretenida escuchando a Crocker- le tengo demasiado miedo como para intentar huir…

Timmy asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba a darle compasión el pobre genio. En realidad, Cosme podía ser muy amenazante cuando se lo proponía…

-Por cierto¿tú sabes por que Cosme acabo en el anti-mundo¿O por que el hada de los dientes la odia tanto¿O, en general, por que es tan malvada?

Norm sonrió. Turner comenzaba a agradarle. O quizás, solo era el hecho de que ahora ambos estaban siendo aterrorizados por la misma hada…

-Pues… ha decir verdad, se supone que…

-¿Hablan de mi?

Timmy y Norm observaron aterrorizados a la madrina. Unos segundos atrás, había estado absorta en la explicación de Crocker. Ahora, sin embargo, los miraba malévolamente.

-Eh… desde luego que no, Cosme, preciosa- se apresuro a contestar Norm, rogando que el tono y las palabras dulces distrajeran a la chica.

Cosme no parecía del todo convencida, pero parecía dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, por lo que volvió a volcar su atención en el maestro de Timmy. No obstante, tanto su ahijado como el genio, no tuvieron el valor de continuar su conversación

* * *

El regreso a casa fue lento y pausado. Cosme trotaba alegremente detrás de Timmy, en forma de un cocker spaniel (verde). Su ahijado parecía abatido, entre varias cosas, porque Timmy había intentado seguir a Trixie para invitarla a salir, no lo había logrado y había conseguido un feo golpe en la cabeza (cortesía de su madrina, cuando había confundido su deseo: "un ramo de flores" por un "golpe de un bate")

-Sabes perfectamente que no era eso lo que había deseado- dijo Timmy, después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio.

-Timothy, querido, tienes que mejorar tu dicción si esperas que te conceda exactamente lo que pides… -alego Cosme, con la sonrisa mas inocente que pudo embozar- además, sabes que nunca te molestaría a propósito…

-¿En serio?- pregunto el niño- ¿y que tal tú "ayuda" con Vicky¡Quedare traumatizado de por vida!

-No seas tan dramático, cariño, en realidad…

-¿Y la semana pasada¿Cuando confundiste mi deseo de pudín de chocolate por manada de elefantes¡Eso ni siquiera se parece!

-Creo que estas exagerando…

-¿Y que hay de ayer¡Simplemente te pedí que hicieras que le llegara a Trixie una caja de chocolates y le llego…!

-Un pastel de lodo. Lo se. Realmente no se como pude confundirme…

-¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer mi vida miserable?!- estallo Timmy, mirando con tanto coraje a su madrina que, por un segundo, Cosme sintió algo de culpa. Pero solo por un segundo.

-¿Qué paso con los chocolates?-pregunto de pronto Norm, tratando de reducir la tensión. Cosme sonrió de una manera tan malévola, que el genio decidió que quizás no había sido una buena idea…

-Bien, ya que los mencionas…

-¡¡¡Oh Timmy!!!

El niño volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Una muy animada Tootie corría hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo él, ligeramente cortante, mientras que Cosme se sentaba a sus pies, sonriente- no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo Tootie, así que…

-¡¡¡Oh, Timmy, es tan considerado de tu parte enviarme chocolates!!!¡¡¡Y esa linda nota!!!¡¡¡Creí que nadie notaria que no he ido a la escuela por estar enferma!!!- exclamo la chica, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué chocolates?- pregunto el niño, totalmente confundido.

Norm, (que, por cierto, muy en contra de su voluntad, también había adquirido la forma de un perro para poder seguir al niño sin levantar sospechas) le dirigió al chico una sonrisa tan irónica y una mirada que delataba total entendimiento a Cosme, que el pequeño no tardo mucho en "atar cabos"

-Tú…los chocolates…

-¡Los chocolates estaban deliciosos¿Como supiste cuales eran mis favoritos?- continuo la niña, sin soltarlo.

-Tus… favoritos…pero…

-¡Déjame darte un beso para agradecértelo!- agrego Tootie. Esto saco a Timmy de su estupor y lo hizo gritar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COSME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ummm…¿crees que estoy en problemas?- le pregunto la madrina a Norm, mientras observaba a Tootie darle un enorme beso a su ahijado.

* * *

-¡¡¡Eres insoportable!!!

Norm se había instalado en la cama de Timmy y ahora observaba la discusión entre la madrina y el ahijado.

-Honestamente, Timothy, creo que tú y Tootie…

-¡Oh, claro!¡has de forzarme a salir con ella, pero no puedes dejarme hablar con Trixie!

-¡Esa niña no es para ti! Créeme, se lo que te conviene y…

-¿En serio?¿que te hace creer eso?¡ni siquiera eres mi madrina oficial!¡Deja de intervenir!

-¡No permito que me grites, jovencito!

-¡¡¡Todo es tu culpa¡¡¡Desde que estas aquí, mi vida ha sido una catástrofe¡¡¡Desearía que volvieran Cosmo y Wanda!!!

-¡¡¡Pues eso no se puede!!!¡¡¡Las reglas dicen…!!!

-¡¡¡Ah¿Así que ahora prestas atención a las reglas?

-¡No me digas como hacer mi trabajo!

-¡Tu trabajo no es inmiscuirte en mi vida sentimental!

-¡Trixie Tang no te conviene!

-¡Desearía saber porque te empeñas en impedirme intentar salir con Trixie!¡No hay una chica mas linda que ella!

-¡¡¡Hecho!!!- grito Cosme, y Timmy cayo en cuenta de su error. Había hecho un "deseo". Una vez mas, le había dado a la madrina la oportunidad de interferir en su vida amorosa- ¡Te demostrare que hay mejores chicas!

Timmy hubiera intentado deshacer su "deseo", pero Cosme desapareció en ese segundo.

-Creo, niño, que acabas de cometer un error- murmuro Norm, acercándose a él, limpiando sus lentes de sol- la hiciste enojar… y luego le diste el poder de vengarse de ti sin oportunidad de quejarte…

-Pero yo…

¡Poof¡Poof!

Timmy observo a los recién llegados. Una hada mayor, de cabello verde agua y un hado vestido todo de traje y rostro amenazador.

-¡Mamá Cosma!¡Don Papi!¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto el niño, sorprendido.

-Vengo a visitar mi pequeña- dijo Don Papi, con un tono que indicaba que pensaba que era bastante obvio- ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Y mi pequeño Cosmo?- agrego Mamá Cosma- ¿Cómo esta?

-¡Como si a él pudiera ocurrirle algo!- exclamo Don Papi- ¡mi hija es la que va a tener un bebé!

-¡Me preocupa mas mi hijo!¡Debió escucharme cuando le dije que esa mujer no le convenía!

-¿Qué insinúas?- estallo Don Papi, bastante molesto.

¡Antipoof¡Antipoof!

Ahora, acababan de aparecer un hada que se parecía bastante a Mamá Cosma, solo que su cabello era más oscuro y su piel era azulada. A su lado, un hado, parecido a Don Papi, solo que vestía de una manera mas descuidada y su piel también era azul.

-Soy AntiDon Papi- declaro el recién llegado

-Y yo soy AntiMamá Cosma- declaro la recién llegada.

-Eh… bueno, verán- comenzó Timmy- sus hijos…

¡Poof¡Poof¡Antipoof¡Antipoof!

-¡Mamá!- grito Cosmo, lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tranquilo mi pequeño!¡mamá esta aquí y nada te pasara!- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-¡Don Papi!- grito Wanda, abrazando a su padre.

-¡Mi niña!¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!... lastima que ese tonto sea el padre- dijo él, sonriéndole a su hija.

-¡Mi querida muchacha!- dijo AntiMamá Cosma, abrazando a AntiWanda, ante la sorpresa general. Bueno, mas bien, ante la sorpresa de los padrinos.

-¡Hola mamá de AntiCosmo!-saludo AntiWanda, sonriendo.

-¡AntiCosmo!- exclamo AntiDon Papi, abrazando al antipadrino, sonriendo- ¡felicitaciones!... aunque debo insistir que fue una tontería casarte con mi hija.

-Debí imaginarlo- le dijo Timmy a Norm, que parecía muy desconcertado- Mamá Cosma y Don Papi odian a las parejas que sus hijos escogieron. Así que sus opuestos las adoran y…

-No soportan a sus hijos- concluyo AntiCosmo, observando de reojo a su madre- y, para ser sincero, yo tampoco la aguanto…

Así, la conversación duro varias horas. Cosmo y Wanda estaban con sus respectivos padres, conversando y recibiendo felicitaciones. AntiCosmo y AntiWanda estaban con los padres de su pareja, también conversando y recibiendo felicitaciones.

¡Poof!

Todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada. Era un hada muy parecida a Cosme, pero en ese momento, parecía aun más aterradora que la madrina.

-Busco a Cosme- declaro, con voz escalofriantemente inflexiva.

-Ella no esta…-murmuro Timmy, algo aterrado.

-¿Mi hija esta aquí?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Mamá Cosma.

-¡Oh¿Ha vuelto esa encantadora chica?- le pregunto Don Papi a su hija.

* * *

¡¡¡Listo!!! Oh, creo que este capitulo fue demasiado largo… ¡4 hojas! Para ser sincera no se si esta muy bien, si es lógico y si los personajes no están muy fuera de… ¿personaje? Jaja. La verdad, creo que es muy confuso tener a todos esos personajes de visita… así que se irán pronto. O aparecerán muy poco. No lo se. ¿Qué opinan¡Por favor dejen sus reviews! 


	3. AntiCosme

Capitulo 3

AntiCosme

¡Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero me quede sin inspiración.

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Timmy observaba al hada que minutos antes se había presentado como AntiCosme. La antimadrina estaba sentada sobre su cama, bebiendo una malteada, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. 

Mientras tanto, Cosmo, Wanda, AC, AW, Don Papi, Mamá Cosma, AntiDon Papi y AntiMamá Cosma habían decidido entrar en el castillo, para seguir con su "agradable" reunión.

-Así que… ¿estas buscando a Cosme?- pregunto el niño, tratando de romper el silencio lúgubre que flotaba en su habitación.

-Si- contesto ella, con una enorme sonrisa, que al contrario de la de Cosme, emanaba confianza y tranquilidad- tú debes ser Timmy¿no es verdad?

-Si, así es…-murmuro el niño, sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, AntiCosme?- pregunto Norm, de la nada- ¿no tenias un juicio al cual atender¿Una ley que abolir?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-comenzó la antimadrina, sonriendo aun más- si, tengo un juicio muy importante y es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí. Veras, Cosme, es la principal prueba de lo injusta que puede ser la ley en contra de los antipadrinos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Timmy, curioso.

-Veras, lindura- inicio AntiCosme, con una voz un tanto melosa- durante muchos años yo estuve encerrada en el antimundo, mientras Cosme se divertía de lo lindo en mundo mágico.

-Pero… así es como funcionan las cosas¿no?- aseguro Timmy.

-Si, tristemente- continuo AntiCosme, con un hondo suspiro- pero el problema en este caso es que Cosme es malvada, ruin y tramposa- a medida que continuaba hablando, su voz cargaba mas coraje en contra de la madrina- ella permaneció muchos años en la prisión mágica, pero cada vez que salía nadie sospechaba que fuera mala, solo pensaban que estaba un poco "extraviada" y que con el tiempo se convertiría en una encantadora y bondadosa hada.

-Naturalmente, eso no sucedió… y Cosme continuo tratando de conquistar mundo mágico, hasta que finalmente Jurgen decidió que la única forma de ponerle fin a los problemas que causaba, era encerrándola en el antimundo.

-Pero aun cuando habían demostrado que Cosme era malvada, no había nada que los hiciera sospechar que yo era buena¡así que me dejaron encerrada en el antimundo, cruelmente, sin oportunidad de defenderme!

-¿Cómo escapaste?- pregunto Timmy, genuinamente preocupado, pues el tono que la antimadrina había adquirido para narrar su "triste historia" era muy, muy dramático.

-Pues…-comenzó ella, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, mientras que Norm comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de salir corriendo en busca de Cosme, antes de que algo malo pasara- convencí a Jurgen de que me diera la oportunidad de defenderme en un autentico tribunal mágico. Gane el caso y me pusieron en un periodo de prueba. Fueron 5 largos años, pero una vez que probé que no era una amenaza, me permitieron residir en mundo mágico permanentemente.

-Bueno, al final lograste tu libertad¿cierto?

-¡¡¡Pero es completamente injusto!!!- grito AntiCosme, con un grito tan desgarrador que hizo que Timmy y Norm brincaran del susto- ¡¡¡la gente deduce automáticamente que los antipadrinos somos malvados y no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de probar lo contrario!!!¡¡¡Permanecemos encerrados toda nuestra vida, mientras nuestros opuestos, buenos o malos pueden andar por la tierra con toda libertad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!!!!!

-Bueno, tienes razón- comento el niño- Cosme puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. A veces es tan malvada…

-¿Testificarías en su contra?- pregunto AntiCosme, con una dulce sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierto "triunfo malévolo"

-¡¿Nos disculpas un segundo?!- exclamo Norm, tomando a Timmy de los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta- tenemos que discutir…eh… cosas de chicos…- y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron con un sonoro "GONG"

-Diantres…-murmuro AntiCosme- estaba tan cerca de encerrar a mí opuesta en el antimundo…¡por el resto de la eternidad¡MUAHAHAHAHA! (eso es una risa malévola…)

* * *

Ya se que fue muy corto, pero si lo alargaba mas me tardaría toda la vida. Jaja, actualizare pronto, lo prometo!!! 

Por favor, dejen sus reviews, me trauma no recibir ninguno… please!!!! Se los suplico!!!


	4. El nuevo amor de Timmy

Capitulo 4

El nuevo amor de Timmy

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- exclamo Timmy, una vez que Norm lo soltara. Estaban a la mitad de la nada (literalmente, un enorme espacio en blanco se extendía a su alrededor) y Timmy estaba muy confundido.

-¿No te das cuenta¡AntiCosme trataba de hacerte declarar en una corte, en contra de tu madrina sustituta¿Sabes cuantos años de cárcel podrían darle a Cosme por eso?

-¿Por qué sería eso algo malo?

-Porque…espera, creo que tienes un buen punto…- comento Norm, pensando- aun así, no me agrada la actitud de AntiCosme en lo mas mínimo.

-Pues a mi me parece adorable- alego Timmy- es muy amable y linda. Nada parecida a Cosme…

-Timmy, se que hemos tenido…-Norm parecía tener problemas para encontrar una palabra adecuada- dificultades- concluyo- pero debes creerme, tengo un mal presentimiento…

El niño frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada mas, había decidido que era inútil seguir con esa discusión.

-Por cierto¿donde estamos?

-Umm… no lo se- confeso el genio- en realidad no estaba pensando en un lugar en concreto…

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos- murmuro una voz risueña detrás de ellos.

Ambos chicos dieron la vuelta muy lentamente. Cierto, la voz había sido risueña, pero también sonaba terriblemente amenazante.

-Hola muchachos¿sorprendidos?- pregunto Cosme, con aquella extraña y particular mezcla de risa y amenaza.

-Eh…- dijeron Norm y Timmy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos vamos, corazones?

El genio y el niño se observaron. Ambos tenían idénticas expresiones de terror.

-Pensándolo bien… quizás si deberías testificar…

* * *

-¡¡¡De vuelta en casa¡¿No les da felicidad?!- exclamo una excesivamente alegre Cosme.

-Oh, puedo asegurarte que a mí si me da felicidad- murmuro una voz, algo siniestra…

-¡¿AntiCosme?!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-He venido ha hacer una "inspección". Después de todo, estas haciendo un servicio comunitario¿no es verdad?- pregunto la antimadrina, con una enorme sonrisa.

Cosme no dijo nada, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzaba a su opuesta hablaba por si misma.

-Bien, si no hay nada que hacer al respecto…- murmuro la madrina sustituta- bueno, es hora de dormir, Timothy, querido- agrego con excesiva dulzura.

-Oh, si, claro… supongo…- murmuro Timmy.

-¡¡¡Buenos días, Timmy!!!

* * *

El niño abrió lentamente los ojos, eran las 7 de la mañana y era hora de ir a la escuela. Cosme lo observaba sonriente. Detrás de ella, Norm sacudía la cabeza y AntiCosme tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Eh… ¿es mi imaginación o estas de muy buen humor?

-¡Es tu imaginación querido!- exclamo Cosme- ¡apresúrate o se te hará tarde para la escuela!

Timmy decidió no discutir mas, se cambio de ropa, desayuno y se dispuso a tomar el camión para la escuela.

* * *

-¡Hola Trixie!- saludo el niño, tan pronto como hubo subido al autobús.

Trixie Tang estaba sentada en el asiento de hasta enfrente, junto con su "mejor amiga", Verónica. Trixie lo ignoro, fingiendo que miraba por la ventana, algo que era bastante común, pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue la reacción de Verónica.

-Hola Timmy- saludo la niña, batiendo sus largas pestañas y sonriéndole ¿coquetamente?

-Eh… hola- murmuro él. Cierto, sabía que le gustaba a la chica¡pero ella siempre lo había ignorado!

-¡Verónica!- exclamo Trixie- ¿Qué haces saludando a ese perdedor?

-Oh, cállate Trixie- alego ella- Timmy, siéntate junto a mi- agrego, empujando fuertemente a Trixie, de modo que esta se cayo del asiento.

-Este… no quisiera quitarle su lugar a Trixie así que…- se disculpo el niño, mientras se apresuraba a correr hacia los asientos de atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso, Timmy?- pregunto AJ, una vez que su amigo se hubo sentado junto a ellos.

-¡Niñas¿lo ves¡son peligrosas!- exclamo Chester, tomando a Timmy por la playera y sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

-No lo se, chicos…-comenzó Timmy- ella nunca había actuado… así.

Verónica acababa de dejar su lugar junto a Trixie y se encontraba ahora frente a ellos, sonriéndole a Timmy.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes, muchachos?- pregunto, y, sin esperar respuesta, se instalo al lado de Timmy, y, gracias a la falta de espacio, se vio "forzada" a abrazarse de él.

-Eh… bueno, creo que mejor los dejamos solos, par de tortolos- alego AJ, tomando a Chester del cuello de la chamarra- buscaremos otro lugar.

-¡Esperen…amigos!- grito Timmy, mientras la chica lo abrazaba aun con más fuerza, antes de inclinarse y plantarle un enorme beso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

En cuanto, Crocker entro al salón noto que algo no estaba del todo bien. Timmy Turner estaba sentado en su acostumbrado lugar, pero sentada sobre su mesa estaba Verónica, la amiga de la super popular Trixie Tang. Ésta, por su parte, estaba en su usual lugar, pero lucía considerablemente malhumorada. Los chicos populares, Tad y Chad estaban sentados junto a ella y hablaban en voz muy baja y muy rápido y de vez en cuando señalaban a Turner y a "su chica"

-Bien clase- dijo el maestro, dispuesto a no permitir que esta anormal situación lo distrajera- he decidido que hoy será el día del proyecto de ciencias por parejas. así que les asignare parejas…

así, Crocker comenzó a distribuir a los alumnos en parejas, por orden alfabético.

-Turner, tu serás pareja de Tang…

-¡Si!- exclamo Timmy, aunque no muy alto, Verónica estaba aferrada a su cuello y no podía respirar (y por tanto, hablar) muy bien.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- grito Verónica- ¡¡¡te odio, Trixie Tang!!!- continuo, antes de lanzarse sobre su "ex mejor amiga" y comenzar a jalarle el cabello.

-Este va a ser un largo día…- murmuro Crocker.

* * *

-¡¡¡Corre, Timmy!!!¡¡¡la detendremos mientras sea posible!!!- gritaron Chester y AJ mientras mantenían cerrada la puerta del salón, para que su amigo pudiera huir de su autoproclamada novia, Verónica, la cual aun estaba en el salón de clases y en ese momento trataba de derribar la puerta arrojando todas las sillas y objetos a su alcance.

Timmy corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Segundos después estaba en su casa y se apresuro a encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Timmy?- pregunto Wanda, al ver al pequeño tan agitado.

-¡Verónica se volvió loca!¡pronto, deseo que halla una enorme muralla alrededor de mi casa!

-¡Concedido, Timmy!- grito Cosmo.

-¡¡¡ALTO!!!¡ustedes no pueden conceder deseos!- grito AntiCosme.

-Demasiado tarde- murmuro Norm, mientras se asomaba por la ventana- parece que Cosmo trajo la Muralla China para resguardar la casa de Turner…

-Esperen… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Timmy, una vez que recupero el aliento.

-Oh, solo venimos a despedirnos- le dijo Wanda, sonriendo- iremos a pasar un mes en una playa de mundo mágico…

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿van a dejarme solo con Cosme?!

-Y con mi hermana- mascullo AntiCosmo, apareciendo de la nada- todo es parte de la inspección a la que tu madrina sustituta será sometida.

-¡¡¡Que es perfectamente injusta!!!- alego Cosme, apareciendo- ¡¡¡yo soy una excelente madrina!!!

-Es hora de que se marchen, queriditos- dijo AntiCosme, sonriendo con dulzura- ¡sus vacaciones esperan!

-Oh, de acuerdo- murmuro Wanda- ¡te veremos pronto, Timmy!

Y con esto, se oyeron 8 "poofs" (porque también iban Don Papi, Mamá Cosma y AntiDon Papi y AntiMamá Cosma)

-Umm… ahora, Timmy, encanto, dinos. ¿Por qué estabas tan asustado?- pregunto AntiCosme, con una voz sumamente melosa.

-Oh, eso- murmuro el niño, que casi se había olvidado por completo de sus problemas- pues es que… hay una chica en la escuela a la que le gusto…

-¡Oh!¡que romáaaaaaantico!- exclamo Cosme.

-¡No es romántico!- estallo Timmy- ¡esta loca!¡es aun mas pegajosa que Tootie y hoy golpeo a Trixie!

-Oh¿provocaste una pelea entre chicas?- pregunto Cosme, con una sonrisa picara- ¡Timothy!¡eres todo un casanova!

-¡¡¡No es así!!!, lo de hoy es extraño porque Verónica… espera un segundo…- murmuro Timmy, mientras trataba de atar cabos- ¡¡¡Fuiste tu!!!- exclamo, señalando a Cosme- ¡¡¡tú hiciste que Verónica se enamorara de mí!!!

-¡¡¡ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS INTERFERIR CON EL AMOR!!!- grito AntiCosme- ¡¡¡SI!!!¡¡¡TE ATRAPE!!!¡¡¡VOLVERAS A PRISION INMEDIATAMENTE, COSME!!!

-¡No tan rápido!- se quejo Cosme- ¡no hice tal cosa!¡solo cumplí un deseo de Timothy e hice que la chica actuara!¡solo hice que declarara sus sentimientos, no la enamore del niño!¡eso no es ilegal!

-¡Bueno, es hora de deshacer el deseo!- dijo Timmy.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- exclamo Cosme, pero en su sonrisa se veía su afán de molestar al chico- ¡tú oíste a la señorita perfecta y sabelotodo!¡Es I-LE-GAL interferir con el amor! Y yo nunca haría algo que no fuera perfectamente LEGAL, mi querido niño.

-Oh no- murmuro Timmy, definitivamente, estaba condenado.

* * *

¡Listo!¡Termine! Jaja, espero que les haya parecido gracioso y que nada haya sonado muy fuera de personaje… Espero actualizar pronto, por favor¡dejen sus reviews! Y me harían muy feliz si me dieran sugerencias… 


	5. Perdidas

¡Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo! Si, se que tarde milenios en actualizar… ¡pero por fin lo logre! Jaja, este capitulo es corto y algo tonto y no me gusta del todo… ¡pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor!

Por cierto, antes de seguir, quiero agradecer a GuardiánLibra por sus amables "reviews"

Y, ahora los dejo con el nuevo capitulo y debo añadir, los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman

* * *

Capitulo 5

Perdidas.

Los días pasaban y Timmy había comenzado a acostumbrarse a su posesiva "novia". En realidad, cuando la niña no estaba intentando matar a Trixie o asfixiándolo con sus abrazos, podía llegar a ser bastante adorable.

-¿Quieres una galletas, amor?- pregunto la chica, ofreciéndole una bandeja llena de galletas en forma de corazón- yo misma las prepare- agrego, con una risita.

-Gracias- comento Timmy, tomando una galleta. Frente a él, Chester y AJ sacudieron la cabeza y reanudaron su conversación.

-Estaba pensando…- continuo ella, mientras jugaba con su cabello, que llevaba suelto ese día- dado que mañana será nuestra cumple-semana¿te gustaría ir a un día de campo conmigo?

-Eh…-comenzó Timmy, inseguro de que decir. Volteo a ver a sus mejores amigos, como pidiendo concejo, ellos se apresuraron a hacerle señas de que no aceptara- en realidad…

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo ella, sin dejarlo terminar- ¡entonces nos vemos mañana!

Timmy suspiró. Verónica podía ser muy linda y amable cuando le preparaba el desayuno o galletas, pero definitivamente, era un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Timmy se encontraba sentado en el parque, junto a Verónica. La chica había preparado un enorme picnic y en ese momento se empeñaba en hacerlo comer el 15° sándwich del día.

-Amor¿es que no te gustan los sándwiches que prepare?- pregunto ella, con un tono que indicaba que estaba triste.

-¡¡¡Si!!!- exclamo Timmy, temeroso de que la chica empezara a llorar (ella había estallado en sollozos en la mañana, cuando el había olvidado su "cumple-semana)- es solo que ya estoy muy lleno y… aun quiero comer helado…

-¡¡¡Oh!!!- exclamo la niña- ¡también prepare sándwiches de helado!

El niño suspiro. Oficialmente, debía terminar con esta relación. Pero¿cómo?

* * *

-Cosme, te lo suplico. ¡Debes hacer que Verónica deje de estar obsesionada conmigo!

-Pero Timothy, querido, eso es contra las reglas y…

-¡¡¡Te lo suplico!!!¡¡¡haré lo que quieras!!!

-Umm… bueno, creo que ya fue demasiado tormento… ¿Qué opinas Norm?

-Retira el hechizo. Ya. AntiCosme jamás lo sabrá- dijo el genio, aunque no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Después de todo, llevaban una semana teniendo la misma conversación.

-Esta bien- anuncio la madrina- pero debes prometer que no declararas en mi contra en ningún juicio al que mi opuesta decida llevarme¿de acuerdo?

-¡¡¡Si!!!¡¡¡lo que sea!!!- exclamo Timmy.

-Muy bien- dijo Cosme- entonces¡conce…!

"Antipoof!"

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada en lo absoluto- se apresuro a contestar Cosme- Timmy estaba deseando un poco de helado, eso es todo…

-Aja- comento AntiCosme- por alguna razón, no término de creerte, Cosme.

-No es nada- alego Timmy- todo esta muy bien, en realidad.

AntiCosme parecía sorprendida ante la intervención de Timmy; después de todo, el niño generalmente se ponía de su lado.

-Umm… de acuerdo- murmuro la Antimadrina- supongo que volveré a mi siesta.

"Antipoof!"

-Eso estuvo cerca…- mascullo Cosme.

-Sin duda- alego Norm- ahora concede el deseo de Turner¿quieres?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

El día siguiente fue un tanto extraño para Timmy. En la mañana, al subir al autobús, había sentido extraño al pasar junto a Verónica (que una vez mas estaba sentada junto a Trixie) y que ésta lo ignorara. En el recreo, había extrañado las deliciosas galletitas que su "exnovia" le preparaba y de vuelta a casa se había sentido muy solitario, sin caminar junto a Verónica tomados de la mano.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Timmy!- exclamo Cosme- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Es extraño… -murmuro el niño- pero parece que… extraño a Verónica.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Cosme- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que romáááááááááááántico!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vaya, bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- comento Norm.

-Sin duda, Norm, querido- dijo la madrina sustituta- ¿sabes quien más ha perdido algo hoy?

-No¿Quién?

-¡Tu!- anuncio AntiCosme, apareciendo con un sonoro "antipoof" –hoy termina tu temporada de libertad.

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!¡¡¡¿Estas diciendo que ya ha pasado un mes y que lo desperdicie aquí, con ustedes?!!!

-Si, creo que fue eso lo que quiso decir- comento Cosme, sonriente- de verdad que lo siento mucho… Lamento haberte entretenido por tanto tiempo…

-Yo… no… espera… aun…

"POOF"

-Hola débiles hadas, débil niño humano y débil genio- saludo Jurgen Von Strangulo- es momento de volver a tu botella, Norm.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamo el genio- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡nunca me atraparan!!!!!!!!!!!- grito, al tiempo que intentaba salir volando por la ventana.

-Siempre dije que no era una buena idea- comento Jurgen, haciendo aparecer la lámpara de lava en la que vivía Norm. De inmediato, ésta empezó a succionar al genio hacia su interior.

-No opongas resistencia, Norm, querido- alego Cosme, burlonamente- no seas un mal ejemplo para los otros genios del mundo.

-¡¡¡Todo es tu culpa, Cosme!!!- exclamo el genio.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no te retuve aquí contra tu voluntad ¿o si?- alego ella, sonriendo aun mas, y con una leve risita.

-¡Ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo!- exclamo Norm y de pronto, se escucho un "GONG"

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jurgen, Cosme, AntiCosme y Timmy.

-Pronto lo verán- alego el genio, con una sonrisa un tanto malévola, antes de desaparecer en el interior de su lámpara.

-Bien, yo me marcho- anuncio Jurgen, desapareciendo.

-Umm… ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Normcito?- pregunto AntiCosme, intrigada.

-No lo se- alego Cosme, encogiéndose de hombros- quizás solo trataba de "asustarnos"

-No lo creo. Básicamente, dijo que se la pagarías¿no?- pregunto la antimadrina.

-¿Y que es lo que podría salir mal?- pregunto Timmy, recordando de pronto los días en los que existía Timmy TV.

* * *

¡Listo¿Qué les pareció? Como ya dije, este capitulo esta un poco tonto y lamento haber terminado el romance de Timmy con Verónica tan pronto… pero se me había secado un poco el cerebro. Sin embargo¿Qué malévolo plan ha ideado Norm para molestar a Cosme? Jaja, es verdaderamente malvado, confíen en mí! 


	6. ¿Nueva novia?

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!!! Personalmente, me agrada bastante, espero que a ustedes también. Una vez más, gracias por los reviews.

Y los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Capitulo 6

¿Nueva novia?

Al día siguiente, Timmy se levanto de buen humor. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que sería un buen día.

El autobús llego a la hora indicada y el niño subió. Lo primero que noto fue que no estaba Trixie. En su acostumbrado lugar, solo estaba Verónica y a su lado, Tad y Chad. Timmy decidió no preocuparse por ello y se apresuro a sentarse junto a Chester y AJ.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y se apresuraron a bajar del camión. Ese día comenzaba la exposición de sus avances en el proyecto de ciencias por parejas. Ahora, gracias a que Verónica había intentado asesinar a Trixie cada vez que se le acercaba a Timmy, ellos no habían hecho absolutamente nada y Timmy ya se había preparado sicológicamente para que Crocker le diera otra "F".

-Bien clase- anuncio el maestro- comencemos con sus presentaciones. ¡Turner¿Dónde esta tu pareja?

-Eh…- Timmy miro a su alrededor, confundido. Al parecer, Trixie aun no había llegado. Pero algo le decía que eso no serviría como excusa…- pues vera, profesor, Trixie no ha llegado y ella tiene la exposición…

-¡¡¡F!!!- exclamo Crocker, sonriente. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, Trixie Tang entro.

-¡¡¡Lamento llegar tarde, profesor!!!- exclamo la chica, aunque, de cierta forma no parecía ser ella… - es que había olvidado el proyecto y no quería que Timmy sacara una F por mi culpa.

Todo el grupo se "freakeo". Esa, definitivamente, no sonaba como Trixie Tang. La chica, sin embargo, ni se inmuto y se apresuro a sentarse junto a Timmy.

-Bien, señorita Tang, entonces tenga la bondad de empezar con su exposición.

La niña sonrió y trono los dedos. De inmediato, 2 hombres grandes y fuertes, con aspecto de ser sus guardaespaldas, entraron cargando una pantalla y un proyector. Después salieron y uno de ellos regreso, cargando una laptop.

-Bien- sonrió Trixie, poniéndose de pie- comenzare yo- y luego, sin que Crocker se diera cuenta, le paso un papelito a Timmy.

El niño observo la nota, la cual, decía así:

_Querido Timmy,_

_No te preocupes, el proyecto ya esta terminado, solo lee las diapositivas 6, 9 y 10. Yo haré el resto._

_XOXO,_

_Trixie Tang._

Timmy sonrió, hipnotizado. Definitivamente, eso debía ser el paraíso.

* * *

-Así que Trixie tomo mi mano y me dijo "Timmy, a partir de hoy, te declaro mi novio oficial" y luego¡me beso¿Puedes creerlo?

-Nos da mucho gusto, Timmy, querido¿no es verdad Cosme?- dijo la antimadrina, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo del pequeño.

Cosme, por otro lado, era una historia completamente distinta. La madrina sustituta parecía acabar de entrar en estado de "shock" y parecía que no saldría de ahí en mucho tiempo.

-Oh, ignórala querido. Por favor continua- alego AntiCosme, ante la falta de respuesta de su opuesta.

-Bueno… en eso sonó la campana y termino el recreo, así que volvimos al salón… y Crocker hizo un examen sorpresa, en el que saque "F", de nuevo, y Crocker dijo: "¡Ja!, eso anula tu A de la mañana, Turner¡ja!", pero yo lo ignore y cuando la clase termino, Trixie y yo caminamos hacia su casa, tomados de la mano y me dijo: "hasta mañana, amor, pensare en ti" y me beso de nuevo¡increíble¿no?!

AntiCosme parecía a punto de decir algo, pero fue brutalmente interrumpida ante un desgarrador grito de Cosme, que acababa de salir de su "shock" emocional.

-¡¡¡¿Increíble?!!!¡Yo diría desastroso!¡¡¡¡Timmy, debes alejarte de esa niña!!!!

-Oh, no seas amargosita, Cosme- se quejo la antimadrina- después de todo esto es tan romááááááááááántico…

-¡No es romántico!¡Es una señal del Apocalipsis!¡Trixie Tang no es la chica indicada para Timothy Turner!

-¡Oh¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Ella es superficial, mimada, vanidosa…

-Oh, vamos, no digas tonterías…- murmuro AntiCosme- eso mismo decías de Bridgette y…

-¡¡¡Ah!!!¡¡¡No hables de esa mujer en mi presencia!!!

-¡¡¡Ella era perfecta para Cosmo!!!

-¡¡¡No lo era!!!¡¡¡Wanda lo es!!!

-¡¡¡Claro que no¡¡¡Bridgette era mejor!!!

-¡¡¡Tu solo querías arruinarles la vida a AntiCosmo y a mi hermano!!!

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!

-¡¡¡Si!!!

-¡¡¡No!!!

-Eh… chicas¿podían concentrarse?- interrumpió Timmy

-Claro, Timmy- murmuro Cosme, tratando de calmarse- mi opinión es que termines con esa relación de inmediato.

-¿Y si no quiero?- pregunto Timmy.

-¡Oh, no me provoques, pequeño!- exclamo Cosme- sabes bien que puedo deshacer ese romance si así lo quiero…

-¡Oh, no!- grito AntiCosme- eso iría contra las reglas… ¡te irías directo a prisión! Ahora que… -continuo, con un aire malévolo- si eso es lo que quieres…

-¡Oh, yo nunca haría algo así!-exclamo Cosme, y luego murmuro al oído de Timmy- no todo el tiempo estará AntiCosme para evitar que deshaga tus deseos, Timothy y cuando eso pase…

Timmy paso saliva. Esa amenaza sonaba muy, muy malévola…

* * *

¡Listo! Un nuevo capitulo. Y no tarde tanto… jaja. En fin, pronto estará el siguiente capitulo. Lo que puedo adelantarles es que sabremos porque Trixie actúa tan extraño y cual es la malévola venganza de Norm. ¡Hasta pronto!

Oh, y una cosa mas, alguien recuerda, en el episodio de "¿es este tu deseo?", cuando le preguntan a Cosmo que si reconoce la voz y es Wanda la que esta hablando, Cosmo menciona 3 nombres: Denisse, Bridgette y… ¿Cuál es el tercero? Según yo, es el nombre de un chico… por favor, necesito saber para la continuación de esta historia¡please!


	7. La venganza de Norm

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Jaja, es muy cortito… pero… según yo, es gracioso.

Umm… que más puedo decir… eh… bueno, los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Capitulo 7

La venganza de Norm

El fin de semana por fin llego y Timmy decidió ir con sus amigos al cine. Cosme y AntiCosme lo acompañaban, disfrazadas como un par de relojes. Esa tarde tendría una cita con Trixie, pero tenía toda la mañana para relajarse y disfrutar.

-Vaya amigo-murmuro AJ- no puedo creer que finalmente seas el novio de Trixie.

-Lo se- dijo Timmy, muy alegre- ¿no es maravilloso?

-Es la mayor tragedia en la historia de la humanidad…- murmuro Cosme, antes de recibir un fuerte codazo por parte de la antimadrina.

-¡Cielos Timmy!- exclamo Chester- ¿tu reloj acaba de hablar¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Eh… Internet- murmuro Timmy, mirando molesto a su madrina- son lo mas nuevo en… Japón.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Chester- me gustaría tener uno de esos…

-Umm… parece que han estrenado una nueva película de Crash Nebula- anuncio AJ, observando la cartelera, pues acababan de llegar al cine.

-Suena bien- dijo Timmy, sonriendo- veamos esa.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que ya no hay boletos?!- estallo Chester, sacudiendo a la vendedora- ¡esto es una conspiración para que los chicos veamos esas tontas películas de niñas!

-¡Tranquilízate, Chester!- grito AJ, tratando de hacer que su amigo soltara a la chica- no es el fin del mundo…

Finalmente, Chester se dio por vencido y los 3 niños terminaron entrando a ver una "ridícula" y "romántica" película (no tenían nada mejor que hacer, así que habían decidido que peor es nada…)

* * *

-¡Esa película es un fiasco total!- se quejo AJ

-¡¡¡Ahora mas que nunca soy alérgico a las niñas!!!- exclamo Chester.

-Umm… fue una película bastante cursi pero tierna…- murmuro Timmy.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Chester, sujetando a Timmy del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo hemos perdido, AJ!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE LAS NIÑAS ERAN UN PELIGRO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cosme y AntiCosme voltearon los ojos. Aunque generalmente nunca estaban de acuerdo, había 2 cosas en las que coincidían: les encantaban las películas románticas y estaban convencidas de que los niños eran tontos.

-Timmy, entiendo que estas enamorado y eso…- murmuro AJ- ¡pero es una película sin ningún fundamento real! Es decir, el chico conoce a la chica, se enamora y luego misteriosamente encuentra a un genio que le concede el deseo de estar con ella¡¿Cuáles son las posibilidades…¡Los genios ni siquiera existen!

-No… eh… claro que no…- murmuro Timmy, súbitamente nervioso.

-Eso nunca pasaría- declaro Chester- aunque, en tu caso, el que Trixie se halla enamorado de ti de la noche a la mañana…

Timmy suspiro. Sus amigos a veces eran tan extraños...

* * *

-¡¡¡ESO FUE LO QUE PASO!!!

Tan pronto como Timmy entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta, Cosme se había transformado y había comenzado a gritar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Timmy, confuso.

-¿Recuerdas las palabras de Norm, cuando Jurgen vino por él? "¡¡¡Todo es tu culpa, Cosme!!!" y "¡Ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo!"¡eso es lo que pasa¡Por eso Trixie esta enamorada de ti!

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió AntiCosme- ¿estas diciendo que la chica esta enamorada de Timmy, solo por un hechizo de Norm¡Eso es ridículo¡Norm quería vengarse de todos!

-No, solo estaba molesto conmigo- razono la madrina- porque lo obligue a desperdiciar su mes de libertad…

-¿Y como se convierte mi romance con Trixie en una venganza?- pregunto Timmy.

-Sencillo. Norm sabe que no tolero que ignoren mi opinión en cuanto a las relaciones. También sabía que yo estaba totalmente en contra de una relación entre Turner y Tang. Así que para molestarme, ideo este plan. Y sabía que yo no podría hacer nada porque sería "en contra de las reglas" y AntiCosme me enviaría directo a prisión…

Después de su largo discurso, Cosme se detuvo a tomar aire, mientras su ahijado y su opuesta la observaban confundidos.

-Creo, oficialmente, que has perdido el juicio- declaro AntiCosme- pero para asegurarme, te llevare al manicomio mágico.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- pregunto Timmy- ¿y que pasa conmigo?

-Bien… las pruebas solo duran unas pocas horas… supongo que puedes arreglártelas tu solo¿eh, campeón? Después de todo, no nos necesitas para tu cita con Trixie- dijo la antimadrina, mientras amarraba a Cosme con una camisa de fuerza y ésta forcejeaba por liberarse.

-Si, supongo- afirmo Timmy, recordando su cita y sonriendo embelesado.

-Entonces nos vamos- anuncio AntiCosme- si tu madrina verdaderamente ha enloquecido, te será notificado a la mayor brevedad posible y enviaran un reemplazo. Por si acaso, fue un placer conocerte, Timmy- continuo, haciendo una reverencia- hasta pronto, tal vez.

"Antipoof" "Poof"

Timmy miro el reloj. ¡Dos en punto! Su cita empezaba en un par de horas… tenía que correr…

* * *

¡Listo¿Qué les pareció¡Reviews, porfa¡Se los suplico! Jaja, espero actualizar pronto pero… debo decir que solo me quedan un capítulo por escribir… así que, si no me quedo sin inspiración, será largo. Jaja ¡Opiniones y sugerencias, porfis! 


	8. La cita ¿perfecta?

¡Ultimo capitulo! No es muy bueno, pero… bueno, léanlo y déjenme su opinión, porfis.

Los padrinos mágicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman.

* * *

Capitulo 8

La cita… ¿perfecta?

Conforme la tarde avanzaba, Timmy comenzaba a pensar que quizás (solo quizás) su madrina sustituta había tenido razón; tal vez Trixie solo estaba interesada en él por cortesía de la magia de Norm.

¿Qué lo hacia sospechar esto? Umm… ¿por donde comenzar? Bien, empecemos a las 4 de la tarde, hora en la que la "cita" había iniciado.

Timmy se presento a la hora fijada en la mansión de la chica. Llevaba un ramo de flores y unos chocolates, un mayordomo, al parecer, había abierto la puerta y lo había conducido a la sala, donde había esperado a Trixie. Quince minutos después, la chica apareció.

Trixie había cambiado su usual atuendo por una falda de mezclilla, con una bonita blusa color rosa, del tono de la gorra de Timmy. Había recogido su cabella en media coleta con un hermoso broche en forma de mariposa.

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el parque, para después dirigirse a una pizzería.

-¿Qué quieres comer, lindura?- pregunto el niño, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados.

-Pizza vegetariana- contesto ella, con un tono un tanto autoritario.

-Eh… ¿no preferirías una de peperoni? Es que…

-¡Quiero una vegetariana!- estallo la niña, molesta.

-¡De acuerdo, hermosura!- se apresuró a contestarle Timmy, aterrado.

El resto de la comida había transcurrido en silencio, excepto porque, cada 5 minutos, aproximadamente, Trixie alegaba:

-¡¿Es que ya no te gusto?!

-¡Claro que si!- exclamaba Timmy, cada vez que la chica le gritaba (es de lento aprendizaje¿eh? jaja)

-¡Dime lindura!

-Eres una lindura- decía él, aterrado ante el tic nervioso de la muchacha cuando le daba ordenes (parecido al del episodio "solos tu y yo")

Saliendo de la pizzería, decidieron ir a caminar por el parque. El silencio se hacia cada vez mas pesado, así que Timmy trato de "romper el hielo"

-Y… ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, Trixie?

-Ir de compras- declaro ella- generalmente voy con Verónica. Recorremos todas las tiendas y después vamos a tomar un helado. Luego volvemos a las tiendas y compramos cosas y…

Timmy suspiro. Esa conversación no tenía mucho futuro…

* * *

La mente de Timmy comenzó a divagar. Cierto, le gustaba mucho Trixie, pero las respuestas de la chica eran sumamente automáticas y, cada vez que intentaba comentar algo al respecto, ella le decía: "¡aun no he terminado!". Comenzaba a aburrirse. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo verdaderamente preocupante fue cuando comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza que sonaban curiosamente como Cosme…

"Genial, primera señal de locura. Voces en mi cabeza", pensó el niño. Lentamente, comenzó a recapitular su conversación con su madrina sustituta. Quizás había tenido razón. Después de todo, si Trixie verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él, estaría interesada en oír sus opiniones y saber más sobre él¿no? No es que Timmy supiera mucho al respecto, pero Verónica había sido así. Cierto, generalmente había sido un dolor de cabeza y lo ignoraba cada vez que él intentaba huir pero… siempre preguntaba su opinión, se reía de sus chistes (por tontos que fueran) y hacia preguntas acerca de cuando era mas pequeño y cosas así…

-Eh… sabes, a mi me gusta leer historietas de Barbilla Roja y…- comenzó Timmy, tratando de detener el largo monologo de Trixie acerca de unos zapatos que no sabía si comprar o no.

-¡¡¡Eres tan insensible!!!- grito la niña.

-¡No!¡No es eso, lindura, es solo que… bueno, eres un poco…

-¡¿Estas terminando conmigo?!- sollozo Trixie.

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar Timmy.

-Bien- alego ella- porque verdaderamente te amo¿sabes?

-Eh…

Timmy trato de formular una respuesta mas o menor coherente. Cuando alguien te dice "te amo", espera que le contestes "yo también te amo"¿no? Sin embargo, razono Timmy, aun era muy joven para entender un concepto tan abstracto como el amor¿no? Y aun cuando no fuera así… la verdad es que ahora que era novio de Trixie, comenzaba a pensar que realmente la chica no era tan maravillosa como había pensado…

* * *

A las 8, Timmy finalmente había dejado a Trixie en su casa y había corrido a la suya. La cita había sido un fiasco total. Trixie lo había forzado a decirle lo perfecta que era durante todo el trayecto a su casa y cada vez que Timmy intentaba cambiar el tema, ella gritaba "¡¿Es que ya no me amas?!". Y cuando Timmy finalmente le había contestado "creo que no", Trixie había estallado en llanto y había comenzado a decirle que ella lo quería mucho y que no se imaginaba la vida sin él y quien sabe cuantas tonterías, ante lo que Timmy había tenido que disculparse y decirle que si la quería y algunas otras cursilerías.

-Ah… creo que esto no va a funcionar…- murmuro Timmy, dejándose caer en su cama.

-En eso tienes razón, débil niño humano.

-¿Jurgen Von Stangulo?- pregunto el chico, sorprendido ante la presencia del padrino más fuerte de todo mundo mágico.

-Así es- contesto el padrino- yo, Jurgen Von Strangulo, he venido a informarte los resultados de las pruebas de locura de tu madrina sustituta.

-Bueno, creo que lo que Cosme dijo tiene mucho sentido…-comenzó Timmy.

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!- grito Jurgen- ¡Yo seré quien hable!- continuo, y al ver que Timmy lo observaba asustado, continuo- Bien, te decía que, después de varias pruebas siquiátricas, los doctores han decidido que Cosme no ha perdido la razón. Muy por el contrario, su hipótesis acerca del hechizo de Norm es 100 cierta, de modo que, tal hechizo debe ser retirado, aun en contra de tu voluntad. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Timmy asintió con la cabeza. Había pasado 4 horas con esa sospecha y al fin había sido confirmada. La verdad es que lo deprimía un poco, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-¡BIEN!- continuo Jurgen- entonces, me retiro.

Y dicho esto, desapareció con un "Poof"

* * *

Cosme sonrió, satisfecha. Después de casi 6 horas, los doctores habían decidido sacarla de la diminuta celda en la que la tenían encerrada. La verdad, las pruebas no habían durado mas de 1 hora, pero AntiCosme había insistido en repetirlas varias veces (amenazando a los doctores y gritando mucho, por cierto)

-¡Ja¿Lo ves?- comento la madrina, muy satisfecha de si misma- ¡yo tenía razón¡Todo fue culpa de Norm!

-Hmph- fue la contestación de la antimadrina.

-¿Podrías tan siquiera fingir que estas feliz de que este de vuelta?

-No- contesto tajantemente AntiCosme- escucha- agrego, bajando la voz a un tono sumamente amenazante- mañana tengo una audiencia en la corte. No iré contigo de vuelta a casa de Timmy, pero si me entero que haces algo, por pequeño e insignificante que sea, fuera de la ley, aun cuando sea conceder un desayuno a las 10.31 de la mañana… me asegurare que pases el resto de tus días en una celda de este manicomio aun mas pequeña… ¿entendido?- concluyo, con un tono jovial.

-¡CLARO!- exclamo Cosme, sonriendo, alegremente, antes de adquirir un tono parecido al de su opuesta- pero no olvides, queridita, en este juego, quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Y dicho esto, desapareció con un "poof", sin permitir que la antimadrina dijera algo más.

-Oh no, querida- murmuro AntiCosme, para si misma- el que ríe al último, es porque no entendió el chiste- y sonriendo malévolamente, desapareció con un "antipoof"

* * *

"Poof"

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta, queridito!- exclamo Cosme, apareciendo- ¿listo para que deshaga este embrollo amoroso?

Timmy no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza. Cosme quito el hechizo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su ahijado.

-¿Sucede algo, Timothy?

-No…- murmuro Timmy- es solo que… bueno, tal parece que… nunca voy a agradarle a una chica si no hay magia de por medio…

-¡Oh, Timothy!, eso es ridículo- alego su madrina, sentándose a su lado- se que estos últimos meses han sido… difíciles, pero te garantizo que…

-Tenías razón- comenzó él, interrumpiéndola- Trixie y yo no somos el uno para el otro.

-Cierto- asintió Cosme- y también tienes entonces que admitir que tengo razón acerca de Tootie.

-¡¿Qué¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

Cosme se rió y sacudió la cabeza- Nunca. Solo pensé que quizás… bueno, aun eres joven para entenderlo. O tal vez no. Ya veremos.

-Umm… bueno, supongo que es hora de dormir.

-Si- dijo la madrina- ¡oh! Por cierto, te tengo buenas noticias…

-¡¿Cuáles?!- exclamo Timmy, entusiasmado.

-Cosmo y Wanda regresan mañana. Y según el doctor, solo faltan un par de meses para que nazca el bebé así que…

-¡Genial! Espera… cuándo el bebé nazca… ¿Qué pasara conmigo¿Seguirán siendo mis padrinos o…?

-Volverán a sus trabajos como tus padrinos- contesto Cosme, sonriéndole- aunque estarán un poco ajetreados… Pero no te preocupes, seguro todo estará bien…

Timmy sonrió. Pese a todas las emociones del día, estaba contento. Y muy cansado.

-Por cierto¿dónde esta AntiCosme?

-Oh, mañana tiene un juicio al cual atender, pronto estará de regreso… lamentablemente- murmuro, en voz muy baja.

El niño se rió. Minutos después se quedo profundamente dormido. Su madrina sustituta lo observo, sonriente. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese trabajo.

-Umm… quizás solicite un puesto como madrina mágica cuando todo esto acabe…

* * *

FIN

¡Listo¡Acabe! pensé que nunca terminaría con esta historia… Lo se, el final es horrible. El plan original era que también durara 10 capítulos, pero me aburrí infinitamente y se me acabo la inspiración. Además, he entrado en etapa de "cursilería infinita" y simplemente no se me ocurría que mas escribir, estas parejas no me inspiran… Pero¡voy a empezar un nuevo fic!

Les adelanto súper rápido de que se tratara. Es el último mes bajo el cuidado de Cosme y en la escuela de Timmy va a haber una fiesta. Timmy esta buscando pareja y Cosme opta por contarle la historia de cómo se conocieron su hermano y cuñada, además de las novias anteriores de Cosmo. AntiCosme también le cuenta la historia de AntiCosmo y AntiWanda. Y, Cosme urde un plan para deshacerse de su opuesta y para hacer que Timmy encuentre a "su verdadero amor" ¿Qué tal suena¿Les gusta¿Sugerencias para el titulo¡Y si alguien se acuerda del tercer nombre que menciona Cosmo en el episodio "es este tu deseo", por favor, díganmelo¡Es súper urgente, please!

Jaja, bueno, gracias por leer. Espero que no los haya decepcionado mucho este ultimo capitulo…


End file.
